Fair Game
by CAnoApple
Summary: re-released, re-packaged, re-written, for good reason


Fair Game by BearKarter

**I've rewritten this (and re-named it) because the thing really didn't make much sense at first(not that it does now)—Anyhoo, I admit I wasn't in the mood to write and just did something for the heck of it. That's cheating right? How could I do such a thing, I don't know, but I sincerely apologize.**

A small fic intro:

            In the beautiful land of the Mushroom Kingdom lives a princess and her two most cherished allies, the first known as the one and only fabulous hero, Super Mario, the other known his brother, Luigi. At least they were allies until the day of Heart Land Fair.

----------------

            A big carnival in Heart Land drew crowds of people from every corner of the kingdom, and of course, not to miss the action, Super Mario and his younger brother Luigi hopped into their warp pipe and shot out near the main entrance where several toad persons gathered immediately to welcome them.

            "Mario! Luigi! We're so glad you've come! Princess Peach has been expecting you!"

            _"Ah...the princess..."_ thought Mario_. "..She's finally throwing a party for-a me...since I rescued her so many times..."_

            _"Terrific..._" thought Luigi. _"...now I can-a go win her a prize! She certainly deserves it."_

            The brothers purchased their tickets and went in together, and Mario was the first to notice a big concession stand to the right. "Hehe! Corn-a dogs! Cotton candy! Chocolate dipped-a fries! Look, Weege! They even got-a funnel cakes!"

            Mario took off for the eatery without looking back, and Luigi just shook his head and chuckled.

            "Hey, Mister Luigi? Mister Luigi?"

            Luigi turned and looked around but saw no one.

            "Hey, down here."

            He then looked down and saw Goombario.

            "Hey, the princess told me to come ask you and Mario if you could go to the market and pick up some stuff for the vegetable toss."

            "Vegetable toss? Well, I guess-a we could, but Mario is over there getting something to eat right now, so it'll probably be a little while before we can go."

            "I think she wants them soon as possible. The contest starts in fifteen minutes. Hey, I got an idea, Luigi. Why don't I go with you? I'm strong enough to pick up a box of veggies. Please, let me go! Let me go!"

            That Goombario. He loved tagging along.

            "Sure, I don't-a see why not." said Luigi with a friendly smile. "We'll probably get back before Mario finishes that-a corn dog and huge helping of chocolate fries."

            Luigi did let Goombario go, just as long as he promised not to do too much tattling, but then Goombario couldn't hold it when he saw Trashy T throw a piece of crumpled paper to the curb.

            "Look! Look! That's Trashy T! One of the worst litterbugs in Heart Land! I think we'd better stop him 'cause it's our duty as citizens to keep the Mushroom Kingdom clean!"

            Goombario then went up behind Trashy T, leaped and arched over, slamming into Trashy's skull with a double headbonk.

            "Oh no..." Luigi covered his eyes. "...why-a you do that? We didn't come here to do battle! We're supposed to be going straight to the market to buy vegetables!"

            "Uh...Mister Luigi? I think we might have to wait on that." said Goombario.

            When Luigi removed his hands from his eyes, he saw two spiked goombas and a red koopa paratroopa all ready to fight, and Trashy T got up from the ground to brush off his clothes.

            "You mess we with me, my buddies'll take care of ya!"

            "Okay," Goombario whispered to Luigi. "You've got three choices. You can fight, do nothing, or run. Just letting you know....Mario chooses to fight much more than he runs, and he hardly ever does nothing."

            "...Why...." Luigi asked himself in anguish. "Why do I always have to follow in-a my brother's footsteps....?  That's it! After this, I refuse to be Player Number Two ever again!"

            **Ok, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short.  Still working on the other fic but felt like throwing this one in.  ^_^**


End file.
